This invention relates to cutting tools, and in particular a multi-purpose pruning device having an actuating cable or rope internally disposed in a handle on which pruning shears are mounted. Improved packaging also is provided for displaying the pruning device for sale. The packaging allows a potential customer to manually operate the pruning device without removing the pruner from the packaging.
Conventional pruning devices generally include a cutting head or shears mounted on top of a pole. A rope or cable is attached to the cutting head to allow a user to actuate the shears by pulling on the rope. Typically, the rope is externally mounted outside the pole such that the rope hangs freely from the cutting head. Operation of such a pruning device requires considerable coordination and strength since the user must balance and position the shears and pole while pulling on the rope to prune a tree or shrub. Moreover, the pruning device must be carefully inserted in the tree or shrub to avoid tangling the rope on branches, twigs or leaves.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a pruning device that is easy to operate and does not employ an externally mounted cable. To this end, U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,975, issued Feb. 4, 1992 to C. Melter and assigned to Fiskars Oy Ab, sets forth an extendible pruner in which the cable is mounted in a telescopic handle. In order to maintain tension in the cable when the length of the pole is changed, the '975 patent employs an elaborate pulley assembly in the pole. However, use of such a pulley assembly necessitates complex and labor-intensive assembly processes that increase the cost of the product. Furthermore, the extendible pruner of the '975 patent cannot be easily repaired if the cable becomes disengaged from one of the pulleys since the pulleys are mounted inside the pole. The pulley assembly also increases the weight of the pole, making it more difficult for an operator to maneuver, position and support the pruner. Thus, it also is desirable to develop a pruning device that is relatively lightweight, inexpensive to manufacture, and easily repaired.
Pruning devices often are displayed for sale by placing the cutting head in clear packaging that allows a potential customer to view the components of the cutting head. The pole on which the cutting head is mounted typically extends outwardly from the packaging. The packaging provides protection from accidental contact with the sharp edges of the hook and blade. However, the packaging also prevents a customer from operating the pruner before purchasing the device. Therefore, it is desirable to provide packaging for a pruner that provides necessary protection from sharp edges of the cutting head, and allows a customer to manipulate the cutting head by operating an actuating handle attached at an opposite end of the pole before purchasing the device.